A Pleasurable Distraction
by GuiltyLust
Summary: Claus just couldn't sleep after what he saw happen to Dio on the guild. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. After thinking about it, Claus decides to get out, and try save Dio. But.. . there's someone hiding in the darkness of his bedroom, that'll pr


A/N : Hia! JoyfulDarkness BlindingDarkness here. Whoa.. I'm so weird. I'm such a Dio/Claus fan...but this story isn't about them. Weird, eh? Ah, well. Let's start the fan fic of with some, uh...status? Well, here we are ;

Pairing; Claus ? (A/N might as well tell you... so) Claus / Luciola (3)  
WARNING; This is rated what it's rated for a REASON.  
Content; sexual sences, somewhat of rape, and yaoi. (a/n WHOO HOO! xD)

Disclaimer; I don't own Last Exile, though I wish with all my heart I did. (

A/N: And now let's start...;

A tear is like a memory ...f o r e v e r l o s t . . .

Claus had been laying in bed for several hours now. It was way past the time he was supposed to go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Delphine did to Dio.

'I mean, they were related!..But why..? Why couldn't Dio stop it..? Why couldn't he fight back..? Did he agree to this..? Did he want to have this happen..! Did he just push Luciola aside! Lucioia!' Claus growled at that name.

'Why didn't Luciola do anything to stop this from happened? Why? Luciola could have stopped it! But he didn't even try!' With these thoughts, Claus became even more angry at Luciola for not doing anything.

'Well.. I mean, he did say they were ryoalty and he wasn't... BUT THAT'S NOT EXCUSE!' Claus sighed. 'I think the darkness might be getting to me.' Claus thought about Dio for a while. He did have feelings for him, yes. That cute little braid in his hair, his laugh, his smile... his eyes. But, I think the thing he missed the most.. was that nick name he called Claus. I think Claus even prefered that to his own name. "...Immelmen..."

How Claus wished to be called that one more time. Just thinking about that mad Claus's eyes water. One tear fell down Claus's face. 'Dio.. if you're really gone.. then why do I still see your smile in my tears...?'

"That's it!" Claus said aloud without knowing, "I'm gonna go, right now, and try to save Dio! It might not work, but, I mean, at least I tryed." Covering his mouth quickly he just realized he had said that out loud. Hoping no one heard him.

There was a small lamp above his bed (not floating, if that's what you're thinking). Claus reached over to turn on the lamp... and a hand grasped his. 'Alex...? Or could it be Dio? Maybe he was just acting!"

" I'm sorry, Claus-kun. But I can't let you go."

The voice was firmilar, but he couldn't tell who it was. Claus flipped on the light switch(with his other hand), and Luciola walked camly into the light, still holding Claus's hand.

"I cannot let you go"  
(Claus P.O.V)  
"But why? I thought you were his friend, Luciola!" I yelled back.

Luciola hide his face from me, I'm guessing I had hurt him... Maybe I went.. too far..? I got up and tryed to pat his shoulder, and tell him I was sorry. But he pushed me back, and I hit my head on the bed-post-pole. 'ow..'

"Luciola? What was that for!"

"I told you, I can't let you go."

"I think we've established that. So what are you gonna do? Play cards with me or something!"

Luciola turned his head to look at me, there was something.. in his eyes.. like a small fire, growing bigger each second...it was an emotion.. but I couldn't tell what emotion it was.. was it..? no.. not him.. but it sure looked like it...did he really feel this way... about me..? was this really... 'Luciola!'

He started to walk towards me, that fire getting bigger with each step. I looked around... right bed posts/walls, behind wall, left bed posts/wall. And Luciola was gaurding my only exit. -gulp-(1) 'I'm trapped..."

-- Chapter Two (maybe) --

(Still Claus P.O.V.) "Luciola! What are you... I mean.. how could yo..." His lips were forced against mine. Since, he had caught me while I was talking, my mouth was still open. He pushed his tongue in my mouth. He lightly bit on my tongue, as if pulling it forward. I winced, cause he did bite a bit hard. He circled my tongue with his.. and. Ah! He was sucking on my tongue! But it feels good. I was lost in the feeling and kiss back.. 'NO! NO!'

3rd person

"Luciola! No!"

"Hmp, like you really mean that."

"Well... I d..." 'Fine, I was torn between Dio and Luciola. He was always in my dreams, but ugh! Why! Bruised lips, gasps, moans...screams, sucking... Left breathless..He was so skilled.. I wonder if.. NO! STOP IT! 


End file.
